Summer's Sunrise (Epilog)
by DlienShae
Summary: "Kau tahu? Melihat anak ini, aku jadi merindukan untuk memiliki seorang anak, Shinichi," [One-shot]


Summary : "Kau tahu? Melihat anak ini, aku jadi merindukan untuk memiliki seorang anak, Shinichi,"

Warning : ShinShi/ConAi | OOC tingkat akut | Mature content | Mengandung adegan lemon yang sedikit eksplisit, mungkin. Dan kusarankan—lebih tepatnya, kutekankan—, untuk pembaca di bawah usia 18 tahun, jangan membaca cerita ini kalau kalian belum cukup umur, ya.

Disclaimer : Detective Conan, by Gosho Aoyama

Cerita ini juga merupakan permintaan maaf dariku karena telah menerbitkan dua cerita dengan isi yang sama, sehingga membingungkan pembaca sekalian. Sekali lagi aku memohon maaf kepada para pembaca.. :')

Untuk **Okuri Soji** Onee-san, terimakasih untuk review-nya. Aku senaaang sekali, Neechan.. :'D Kudedikasikan cerita ini untukmu, Neechan. Maafkan aku yang telah mengubah isi ceritanya tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu.. :'(

* * *

"Shinichi, bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?" ujar suara khas seorang wanita seraya menatap punggung sang pria yang tengah melangkah ke arah kamar mandi, lengkap dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya.

Pria itu menoleh. Wajahnya melemparkan pandangan datar pada sang pemilik suara indah tersebut. "Apa?" tanya pria itu dengan nada malas, menghampirinya sembari meletakkan handuk yang akan digunakannya itu ke atas kasur, tempat di mana sang wanita tengah duduk santai.

"Ini," wanita itu menyodorkan tablet yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya, menampilkan beberapa katalog belanja online pada layarnya. "Bisakah kau membelikan untukku yang ini?" jari telunjuknya merujuk pada salahsatu gambar tas ber-merk 'Prada' dari sekian banyak daftar katalog yang ada.

"Oi, Shiho. Bukankah kemarin kau baru saja berbelanja pakaian yang ber-merk—(Shinichi menyebutkan kurang lebih 20 brand pakaian ternama), dan sekarang kau mau membeli tas 'ber-merk'?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada kesal, memberi penekanan pada kata 'merk'. Penguras dompet, batin Shinichi.

"Ayolah, Shin…" wanita itu mulai merajuk. Kedua tangannya menarik lengan pria itu seraya memasang tampang manis—yang menyeramkan—dan mengguncangnya perlahan.

Shinichi hanya bisa kembali pasrah. Terkadang istrinya ini memang bisa menjadi sangat manja bila menyangkut barang yang dia sukai. Ya, semenjak mereka kembali ke wujud asal mereka, inilah yang terjadi. Shinichi menikahi Shiho, karena ia berjanji untuk memulai segalanya dari awal. Ia masih mengingat ucapannya sendiri dengan jelas kepada wanita di depannya itu di saat sunrise awal musim panas bersinar, dalam wujud kecil mereka.

Lalu ia melihat sendiri bagaimana usaha Shiho dalam menciptakan obat penangkal dari racun yang bahkan tak bisa terdeteksi oleh peralatan medis canggih milik rumah sakit sekalipun. Bagaimana ia memberi semangat kepada Shiho yang terlihat amat sangat lelah dalam wujud 'mini'-nya itu. Membantu gadis ilmuwan itu sebisa mungkin.

Bahkan sesuatu yang penting-pun sampai-sampai hampir dilupakan olehnya. Pernikahan Ran dan Dokter Araide. Tentu nama belakang Ran kini telah berubah. Tomoaki Ran. Nama yang indah, batin Shinichi. Kalau saja saat itu Shiho tidak mengingatkannya, mungkin ia akan lupa dengan acara itu. Ya, semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Seakan waktu hendak memangsa mereka. Ingin menenggelamkan kedua sosok itu dalam kebahagiaan yang kini telah mereka raih bersama.

Hingga kini, di tahun kedua pernikahan mereka, mereka masih saja merasakannya seperti awal tahun pernikahan mereka. Waktu itu ternyata begitu adil kepada kita, batin Shinichi sambil menatap wajah istrinya yang kini sedang merajuk kepadanya itu. Istrinya, yang dulu sangat senang melemparkan pandangan dingin kepadanya, menusuknya dengan perkataan-perkataan bernada sarkatisnya.

"Baiklah. Kapan?" tanya Shinichi akhirnya menyerah kepada pandangan merajuk istrinya itu. Diambilnya tablet tersebut dari genggaman istrinya, seraya memperhatikan harga-harga yang tertera di bawahnya. Shinichi hanya bisa mendecak kesal sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata 'Wanita Gila' dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sore ini? Setelah kau selesai dari pekerjaanmu?" tanya Shiho sambil mengetuk dagunya perlahan dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya menengadah ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ya. Persiapkan dirimu saja," ujar Shinichi beranjak dari tempatnya, meraih kembali handuknya yang tergeletak di atas kasur, dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

Shinichi menepati janjinya. Sore itu mereka berjalan ke pusat perbelanjaan yang berada di Tokyo. Melewati para pejalan kaki lainnya yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka. Pasangan demi pasangan, muda dan tua. Para penjual makanan ringan, beberapa kios yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan yang mereka lalui.

Hingga tiba-tiba langkah Shinichi terhenti, begitu menyadari bahwa pasangannya tak lagi berjalan sejajar dengannya. Shinichi berbalik, mencari sosok wanita itu, yang ternyata sedang mendiamkan sesosok anak kecil yang menangis. Shinichi menghampiri kedua sosok mereka.

"Ada apa, Shiho?" tanyanya lembut pada istrinya, seraya berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya terhadap anak kecil di hadapannya itu.

"Anak ini kehilangan arah menuju rumahnya. Sepertinya kita harus membantunya, Shinichi." Jawab Shiho sambil memperhatikan anak kecil itu yang tak berhenti menangis.

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk menunda acara jalan-jalan sore ini?"

"Apa lagi?" Shiho menggedikkan bahunya perlahan, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, sambil menggandeng tangan anak kecil yang perlahan berhenti menangis. "Siapa namamu, pahlawan kecil?"

Tangis anak itu perlahan mereda. Kini mata bundarnya mengawasi wajah sang penanya dengan tampang ragu dan bibir yang sedikit dikerucutkan untuk menahan tangis.

"Sou—suke," jawab anak itu pelan dengan sedikit tersendat.

"Roger, my little hero. Let's find your home," seru Shiho dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya seraya memandang anak kecil itu.

Shinichi tersenyum sekilas memandang kedua sosok tersebut. Kemudian tubuhnya mengikuti gerakan istrinya dan turut menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu. Mereka melangkah pergi menjauhi pusat perbelanjaan.

"Hei, Shinichi," ujar Shiho di sela-sela keramaian jalan kepada pria yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Hmph?" jawab Shinichi singkat tanpa menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu? Melihat anak ini, aku jadi merindukan untuk memiliki seorang anak, Shinichi,"

Shinichi tersentak. Sesaat ia terdiam di tempatnya. Kakinya seakan dipaku, tak mau melangkah. Dan tindakannya itu sempurna membuat langkah kedua sosok di sampingnya terhenti.

"Ojii-san, kenapa berhenti?" tanya sosok anak kecil yang berada di antara sosoknya dan sosok Shiho dengan wajah polos.

"Ah, t—tidak! Ya, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita," ujar Shinichi sambil mengontrol nafasnya yang memburu seketika. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Shinichi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan agar Shiho tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah itu. Memandang beberapa rumah yang menjulang dengan tatapan tidak berminat. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran yang kini tengah terdistraksi, diakibatkan oleh perkataan Shiho barusan. Sebelah tangannya yang sejak tadi dengan setia bersembunyi di balik saku celananya, kini keluar seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya yang terlihat bersinar tertimpa cahaya sunset berwarna kemerahan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Shinichi, Shiho yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak-gerik suaminya itu, tersenyum perlahan. Ia menyadari efek dari perkataannya itu terhadap Shinichi. Mengingat Shinichi adalah seorang _workaholic_, sehingga mereka bahkan tak sempat menghabiskan waktu berdua di rumah untuk melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-istri ketika sudah menikah. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah makan bersama, tidur bersama dengan menggunakan pakaian lengkap karena kelelahan yang luar biasa. Mengingat kejadian dua tahun belakangan ini, Shiho hanya bisa mendesah perlahan.

.

.

Tak terasa, perjalanan menuju rumah anak yang bernama Sousuke itu, ternyata memakan waktu ½ jam sendiri. Mencari rumah anak itu dengan bertanya kepada para tetangga. Sepertinya memang anak ini baru pertama kali berjalan keluar rumah, sehingga ia bisa tersesat di tengah keramaian pusat kota seperti tadi. Kalau saja anak ini tak segera ditemukan oleh Shiho, entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti, batin Shinichi seraya melemparkan senyumnya yang tersembunyi kepada anak itu.

"Uwaaahh! Okaa-san!" ujar anak itu seraya berteriak memanggil Ibunya dan berlari memeluknya. "Terimakasih, Ojii-san! Terimakasih, Obaa-san! Akhirnya aku bisa pulang!" seru anak itu senang kepada kedua pasangan yang mengantarnya pulang. Kedua sosok pasangan itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terimakasih, Tuan dan Nyonya. Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda berdua," ujar sosok wanita yang tampak berumur lebih tua dari lawan bicaranya seraya menyambut kedatangan si anak kecil tadi dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih.

"Iya, tak masalah…" Ujar Shinichi, lalu dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan anak kecil itu, "… lain kali, beritahu orangtuamu jika ingin pergi keluar rumah, yaa," Shinichi mengelus kepala sosok anak kecil di depannya dengan lembut. Kemudian ia kembali berdiri.

"Anda mau mampir dulu?" tanya ibu anak kecil itu.

"Ah, terimakasih. Tapi kami masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus dikerjakan sesegera mungkin, Nyonya," Shinichi menjawab dengan santun seraya menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Shiho melirik sejenak ke arah Shinichi dengan memasang wajah bingung. Urusan, katanya? Batin Shiho.

"Kami pamit, Nyonya," ujar Shiho lembut, mengikuti gerakan suaminya untuk menunduk, lalu menegakkan kembali badannya. Tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada Anda berdua,"

"Mampirlah sesekali, Ojii-san, Obaa-san!" anak kecil itu bersuara kepada kedua pasangan yang hendak melangkah menjauh itu.

Shinichi menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk, sebelum membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah kembali, menjauh dari kedua sosok yang melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka.

.

.

"Welcome home, Shinichi," Shinichi berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, seraya merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kaki dan kepala yang menempati masing-masing lengan sofa.

"Aku mandi dulu, Shin. Badanku lengket semua," ujar Shiho melangkah ke arah kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua. "Jangan lupa! Kau juga harus mandi. Kau baru pulang dari kerja tadi dan langsung pergi jalan-jalan. Pasti bau badanmu mengalahkan bau badanku kini, Shin,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau duluan. Aku menyusul," seru Shinichi malas dari arah ruang keluarga.

Shiho mendadak menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar mereka. Ia merubah haluan langkah kakinya, menuju sosok Shinichi yang terlihat mulai menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di belakang kepalanya. Wanita itu berhenti di hadapan Shinichi sesaat, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir sofa tempat Shinichi merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lembut sosok yang terlihat lelah itu.

Jari-jarinya hendak meraih ujung rambut suaminya untuk disentuh, ketika tiba-tiba Shinichi meraih sebelah tangan Shiho tersebut, disusul dengan gerakan tangan kekar pria itu yang menangkap sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"You have no where to run, my Princess…" ujar Shinichi perlahan sambil menatap mata Shiho dengan intens.

"Do you remember about my request before?" Tanya Shiho tenang membalas tatapan Shinichi dengan lembut.

Shinichi meraih pinggang Shiho, kemudian melempar tubuh Shiho di atas tubuhnya.

"Do it, now." Desah Shinichi perlahan di telinga Shiho. Kedua tangannya kini digunakan untuk menahan kepala Shiho. Shinichi tetap tak melepaskan pandangan intens-nya terhadap istrinya itu.

"Kau bau," elak Shiho seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Shinichi, yang tentu saja usahanya itu sia-sia, mengingat kekuatan Shinichi lebih besar daripadanya.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, bibir Shinichi-pun menyambar bibir Shiho dengan cepat. Ia mencium bibir Shiho dengan posesif. Shiho yang terkejut, hanya bisa terdiam sesaat. Namun ketika alam sadarnya telah kembali sepenuhnya, ia membalas ciuman suaminya itu. Mereka saling menggigit, memasukkan lidah masing-masing, menelusuri rongga mulut milik lawan mainnya. Cairan saliva mereka yang kini tengah bercampur, perlahan mengalir dari sudut bibir milik keduanya.

Shinichi mulai memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Shiho yang menyadari tindakan suaminya, merespon dengan tindakan yang tak kalah erotis. Ketika Shinichi hendak melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas, Shiho meraih kedua sisi kepala Shinichi dan kembali menahannya dengan ciuman yang terkesan penuh nafsu. Mengambil alih perannya.

Ya, mengingat selama ini ia tak bisa merasakan kehidupan layaknya suami istri yang sesungguhnya, inilah saatnya ia menumpahkan segala hasrat yang telah ditahannya dalam waktu yang lama. Bisa dibayangkan, 2 tahun menahan hasrat terhadap suaminya, tentu bukan suatu pekerjaan yang mudah. Begitu pula dengan diri Shinichi.

Dengan gerakan lincah, jemari Shinichi mulai bekerja. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menelusuri punggung istrinya lebih dulu, memberikan sensasi-sensasi sensual. Lalu sebelah tangannya yang lain mengarah kepada kancing-kancing blus istrinya. Membukanya satu persatu. Di saat istrinya berhasil mengulum bibir suaminya lebih dalam, Shinichi telah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing blus milik istrinya. Tangannya menekan punggung dan pangkal leher istrinya lebih dalam. Menekankan dadanya yang bidang pada dada istrinya yang merangsang otaknya.

Akhirnya, Shiho melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas. Untaian benang halus saliva mereka dengan setia bertengger di bibir masing-masing, yang tak lama kemudian terputus. Terlihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah akibat kesulitan mencari udara sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Berkat mulut Shinichi yang terus memberikan pasokan oksigen melaui mulutnya, Shiho dapat bertahan berciuman selama itu. Kepalanya yang dirasanya kini seperti berkunang-kunang, ia rebahkan di dada bidang suaminya. Mendesah perlahan.

"Hei, kau—tidak bermaksud—melakukannya—di sini, 'kan?" Tanya Shiho dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

Shinichi kemudian bangkit dari sofanya. Tangannya dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Shiho yang ringan. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di kepala Shiho, sedangkan tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Shiho pada bagian kaki.

"Tentu. Dan kita akan melakukannya dengan istimewa malam ini," ujar Shinichi tersenyum sambil membopong tubuh istrinya menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

.

.

"I would do it now, Princess,"

Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Shinichi mulai memasuki daerah kewanitaan milik Shiho, menghentakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan di dalamnya. Dari ujung miliknya, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu tengah menghadang perjalanannya untuk memasuki daerah kepemilikan istrinya lebih jauh.

"Katakan padaku… jika ini menyakitimu…" ujar Shinichi, medesah perlahan di antara lipatan leher milik istrinya, yang dihadiahi sebuah anggukan kecil nan lemah dari kepala Shiho yang dirasakannya melalui lehernya.

Dengan satu hentakan kuat, Shinichi memasukkan seluruh bagian kejantanannya di dalam kewanitaan Shiho, menembus selaput dara yang menjaga keperawanan milik istrinya. Shiho mendesah dengan kuat. Ia merasa seolah tubuhnya kini tengah terbakar.

"Shin… sa… kit…" Shiho meringis tertahan. Airmata perlahan mengalir keluar melalui ekor matanya.

Shinichi menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya. Ia ingin membiasakan Shiho untuk menerima penyatuan yang tengah dilakukannya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan sosok Shiho yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit. Shinichi tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mengecup mesra kelopak mata wanita itu.

"Maaf…"

Shiho membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan lemah, kemudian memperlihatkan senyum tulus dari bibirnya.

"Untuk… apa?"

"Karena… telah… menyakitimu…"

Shiho bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang merembes melalui selangkangannya. Hangat.

"Aku… milikmu sepenuhnya…" ujar Shiho setengah berbisik di telinga Shinichi. "Lakukan… apa yang… kau mau…"

Seakan mendapat izin dari istrinya, Shinichi menatap wajah Shiho dengan bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Shiho…"

Kemudian bibirnya mulai mengulum kembali bibir Shiho dengan intonasi yang lembut. Mereka saling memadu saliva untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pinggul mereka saling beradu hentakkan dengan gerakan perlahan. Shiho mendesah. Suaranya yang menggoda, semakin membangkitkan nafsu Shinichi di atasnya, menghasilkan intonasi hentakan dari pinggul Shinichi yang kian berubah seiring bertambahnya desahan yang keluar dari mulut istri tercintanya itu. Persis seperti yang Shiho lakukan sebelumnya.

"Uh! P—pelan-pelan, sayang," ujar Shiho terlihat mengerang sambil mengeratkan tautan jari-jari mereka di samping kepalanya.

"I've told you… before. Now… is my turn. I'll give you… a lesson, Princess," ucap Shinichi, memandang wajah Shiho dengan pandangan menggoda miliknya, yang hanya ditunjukkannya di hadapan Shiho.

Shiho mengerang dengan nada menggoda, membuat Shinichi lagi-lagi semakin bersemangat. Kemudian bibir Shiho mengucapkan sesuatu. Terdengar seperti desahan yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Dan… jangan lupakan… tas 'Prada' itu, sayang…"

Dan selanjutnya, desahan, erangan, lenguhan, dan hentakan dari kamar itu semakin membahana memenuhi seisi ruangan. Tempo yang pada awalnya perlahan, kini semakin cepat. Malam semakin larut, dan pagi hampir menjelang. Namun waktu ternyata tak mampu menyurutkan nafsu birahi mereka yang masih memburu, bahkan aktifitas mereka kini semakin memanas saja. Jari-jari mereka masih setia unutk bertautan satu sama lain. Saling mengeratkan.

"Shin… aku… mencapai… uhhh…"

"Sebentar, sayang… ya… aku juga… akan…" sejenak pria itu menatap mata lawannya dengan tatapan sayu. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya yang menggoda. "Ayo… kita keluarkan… bersama… an… ARGHHH—"

Saat itu juga, kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu saling meneriakkan nama lawan bercinta masing-masing dengan teriakan bernada erotis. Cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaan Shiho menetes keluar, bercampur dengan cairan sperma Shinichi, membasahi seprei yang mereka gunakan dengan sempurna. Darah dari selaput dara Shiho yang robek sebelumnya, juga turut mendominasi warna di atas seprei tersebut.

Shinichi terengah-engah, namun ia belum menarik miliknya dari tubuh Shiho. Tubuhnya kini terkulai lemah di atas tubuh istrinya yang berkulit pucat tersebut.

"For God's sake, Shiho! You're awesome!" ujar Shinichi seraya meraih melepaskan tautan jari-jari mereka. Tangannya mengarah ke rambut pirang stroberi milik istrinya, menyampirkan rambut-rambut tersebut ke belakang telinga wanita yang kini telah menjadi miliknya itu.

Kedua kaki Shinichi yang masih setia menopang badan kekarnya —agar tak menindih tubuh wanita di bawahnya—, tiba-tiba digunakan untuk mengapit pinggang Shiho dari kedua sisi. Dengan miliknya yang masih bersarang di dalam kewanitaan Shiho, Shinichi bergerak dengan cepat. Ia membalikkan badan Shiho, memposisikan istrinya tersebut di atas tubuhnya. Kedua telapak tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk meraih kepala Shiho dan kembali mencium bibir ranum tersebut dengan posesif. Shiho tersenyum. Sesaat bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan manja.

"You too..." Shiho menjawab dalam desahan, seraya merespon setiap tindakan posesif dari Shinichi.

Dan selanjutnya, kedua tubuh polos itu-pun kembali mengulangi aktifitas mereka. Saling memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh diri masing-masing.

* * *

Author's Note :

Wah! Masih mengingat tas ber-'merk' itu, padahal mereka sedang melakukan aktifitas 'itu'. Dasar Shiho.. XD Ini kelihatan sepertinya keduanya memang bernafsu sekali, ya? XD Aku minta maaf, tapi cerita ini berasal dari ledakan-ledakan yang ada di kepalaku. Aku minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang mengena di hati para pembaca, yaa.. :D

Jujur, aku membuat cerita ini, disebabkan karena gejolak hatiku yang tidak menerima adegan lovey-dovey antara Ran dan Shinichi. Tapi sepertinya, karena Gosho Aoyama-sensei juga menyukai Sherlock Holmes, jadi kupikir pada akhirnya Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho akan menjadi sosok Irene Adler, Conan Edogawa/Kudou Shinichi akan menjadi sosok Sherlock Holmes, dan (mungkin) Mouri Ran menjadi sosok Watson. Ah, jujur, bagiku itu amat sangat menyebalkan! Tapi tentunya, sebagai pembaca, aku tidak akan berhenti berharap untuk menjadikan sosok Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho menjadi Watson di komiknya..:')

Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk **Shinichi Miyano**, **shinichi kudosaki**, **coffeelover98**, **rahmih**, **aishanara87**, **ksatriabawangmerah**, terutama untuk **Okuri Soji** Onee-san, atas saran dan masukkan dari kalian. Aku amat sangat menghargainya. Terimakasih banyak. And, don't forget to leave you review. Saran dan kritik dari pembaca sekalian amat sangat dinanti olehku.. :D


End file.
